The Song Says It All
by Yuki Sakura-chan
Summary: Bella is with Jacob, but Edward is around. This fanfic is written to the song Ecstasy by ATB. This is a one-shot. This is limey, but not quite lemonly.


**(A:/N) This is a one-shot. This is limey, but not quite lemonly****.**** I am writing this while I fix up my other fanfic, **_**Emailing You My Heart**_**. **

**Bella is with Jacob, but Edward is around. This fanfic is written to the song Ecstasy by ATB. (The link is on my profile.) **

**SM is very lucky woman, and very nice for letting Edward, Bella, and Jacob out to play, but they are all still hers.**

The grandfather clock chimed six, as I walked through the front door, letting my keys fall on the table and my bag fall to the floor.

I released my hair from the elegant knot it was trapped in all day, as I kicked of my heels. I undid the top buttons of my blouse, and stripped off my hosiery, and abandoned it by the bag.

The house was so quite. There should be laughter of children, or at least my husband rushing to greet me at the door; however, it was dead silent.

I walked into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water, while I booted up the computer. It hummed loudly at first, but then quieted down to match the rest of the house.

Jacob would be home when it suited him. At first, it was just a late night here and there, but these days if it wasn't for the clothing carelessly left on floor, I would never know he still lived here.

I gave up Edward for this. Edward, who still loved me. Who still beckoned me to be by his side.

He would be waiting tonight for me…Always waiting for me.

I effortlessly ran through my emails and my jokes of the day, while robotically sipping my water without a thought.

The last email, though, stopped me, and I collided with reality with a jolt. It was from Edward. The subject line said, The Song Says It All. I clicked on the attachment, and an upbeat techno beat began.

_Have you ever noticed__  
That I'm not acting as I used to do before?  
Have you ever wondered__  
Why I always keep on coming back for more?_

_What have you done to me?  
__I'll never be the same, I tell you for sure  
__I'll never be the same, I tell you for sure  
I'll never be the same, I tell you for sure _

_You really are my ecstasy,  
My real life fantasy, oh yeah..._

_You really are my ecstasy,  
My real life fantasy, oh yeah..._

Only Edward could make smile and my heart soar. What was I thinking when I gave him up? Why did I give up my Romeo for Paris, when I knew Romeo and Juliet were meant to be?

For all the nights Edward has shared my bed, how is that Jacob doesn't smell him anymore; or is it that he just doesn't care?

I felt a breeze go through my hair and a chill go down my back. Icy, soft fingers brushed against my face, and swept the tears away that had fallen.

He turned up the music so it would play throughout the house, and carried me up the stairs.

_Not that I'm complaining,__A more beautiful vision,  
I have never seen  
If you don't mind me saying,  
A lifelong ambition to fulfill my dream_

_What have you done to me?  
I'll never be the same, I tell you for sure  
I'll never be the same, I tell you for sure  
I'll never be the same, I tell you for sure _

_You really are my ecstasy,  
My real life fantasy, oh yeah..._

_You really are my ecstasy,  
My real life fantasy, oh yeah..._

He gently laid me on the bed as he softy kissed my lips, my cheeks, my neck, and my collar bone, whilst he tightly held my hands with our fingers intertwined. He let go just for a moment, as he unzipped my pencil skirt and tossing it all in one motion.

I could feel his desire build, as he kissed me harder, and my heart began to race. I tugged on his hand to let mine go so I could undress him as he did me. He smiled his heart melting smile. He let my hands go, and proceed to undo all the buttons I had not done before while I unbounded him from his clothing.

The song was reaching the end.

I pulled away as he attempted to claim me.

"Edward, I'm pregnant."

He looked at me with disbelief.

After a few moments, he whispered, "Is it mine?"

I responded, "You are the only one who has touched me."

With that, he took me.

Afterwards, the first words he could say was, "I have loved you always, Bella. I could never go of you."

He got out the bed, and walked to edge of the bed closest to me. He knelt on the ground, and looked me in the eyes, "Bella, Will You Marry Me?"

_You really are my ecstasy,  
__(There can be no other__  
While we still have each other)  
My real life fantasy, oh yeah...  
__(There can be no other  
While we still have each other)_

_You really are my ecstasy,  
(There can be no other  
While we still have each other)  
My real life fantasy, oh yeah...  
(I tell you for sure)_

I said yes.


End file.
